Nigel Neverboy as Peter Pan
by blackmonday
Summary: A slightly twisted story of Peter Pan set into the KND universe. AU. 15 pairing with slight 34 and 286. This is the story of Nigel Neverboy. Rating may change as I continue with fic
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first real STORY STORY. All my other fics have been one-shots or related oneshots so criticism is preferred and begged for. I dug this up very recently even though it was written a while ago (a few months). I've been meaning to put it up for a long time and thought of it only now. So please attempt to enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: umm... I don't own it. yeah. Duh.**

* * *

September 13, 2002

Two children ran sat at the rear balcony of the treehouse on 5th street gulping down their candy. They had jus celebrated their two year anniversary of being in the KND. Next week, they would be receiving two more operatives around their age and the week after that was another. They were so excited about the newcomers!

"Hey, Abb-I mean, Numbuh 5, this is going to be sooooo great!" said a very energetic and hyper Nigel Uno, "I can't believe we're going to have more people. I mean, I had always thought that there was only a limit of 5 in a sector, but EIGHT! Oh my gosh, this way better than Numbuh 9's latest 2x4 techs! We've never had newcomers before. I mean, it was always you, me, Maurice, Cree, and Chad since the Eight Twins went away. By the way what happened to them?"He finally calmed down and just plopped his back onto the floor.

Abby, on the other hand, looked quite nervous, as if something bad was going to happen, which it really was. A few years ago, Cree had told her something that changed the KND universe and all its glory. Abby disregarded her emotions and spoke: "Ummm, Numbuh 1, there's something Abby needs to tell you about why the Eight Twins went away. And it's kinda why Cree's gonna go away too." Nigel sat right back up with a confused expression on his face. Cree was going away? Numbuh 5 shifted positions, attempting not to fidget or appear nervous and failing in both. She finally calmed down and just told it straight out to Nigel: "They make you forget."

Now Nigel was really up in arms. What did she mean by make you forget? He thought. And he said it out loud as well.

"Well, you know how everyone becomes a teenager—practically an adult—teenagers are very dangerous to the existence of the KND. If any graduates of the KND ever remembered all the secret codes, names, and people, then they could easily infiltrate all the bases. So, on your thirteenth birthday, they make you forget, decommissioning is what it's called." Numbuh 5 sighed, glad that her part was overwith. Or so she thought.

"But why? I don't want to forget any of you. I love the KND. Being a kid is what makes life fun. It's not fair."

"But it's the rules," came a voice from the back. A girl with chocolate skin, short black hair, wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans walked out onto the balcony, it was Cree. "I'm pretty mad about the rules myself, and there's always more than one way to get out of the KND. I heard rumors that some teens are put into a secret sect of the KND to help spy on the teens. Others simply run away. I turn thirteen tomorrow, just as you will turn ten on the 18th. Everyone has birthdays Nigel, this one is just mine." She walked off the balcony, sad and with her head hanging low.

"I don't want to grow up." whispered a determined Nigel.

"What?"

"I don't want to grow up!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "In fact, I refuse to grow up!" He paused for a moment to regain his composure and pondered more softly. "If only I knew how."

Numbuh 5 sighed again and slid over to wrap her arm around Numbuh 1's shoulder. "No one really does, Nigel. It's just that we all have to. Like sometimes you have to clean your room, even if you don't want to, but you just know you have to so you can find your socks next week. It's like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the boy fibbed, as Nigel was still determined as ever. He silently vowed to himself, "I'll find my own way not to grow up."

* * *

Eh. cliche. But that's for YOU to tell me. 


	2. Of Sisters and Sunglasses

**AN:Yay! The next installment in my AU. I also had written this piece a long time ago, but it's the last one I have. So I'll actually have to WRITE stuff. Don't worry, I'll develop more later. THis is just for you to get to know what's going on.**

**This chapter is for lemony anemone and December'sRose as they're the only ones kind enough to review! YAy lemony and December.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Duh. That's why I'm HERE.

* * *

**

Whoosh! A shadowed figure flew past Abigail Lincoln at the speed of light. Abby, in automatic reflex, clicked her backpack into operating mode as she jetted across the street to catch the figure she knew as a menace. It was only four o'clock in the evening, but even the KND had their curfews. Abby checked herself into gear and attempted to catch up with the enemy.

"Can't be bothered to play a little tag, Crabigail!" shouted the menace.

"Shuddup, Cree! You wouldn't remember how to play tag even if you tried!"

"But you yourself forget Abby," said Cree, stopping in her tracks making Abby bump into her as she got real close to the younger girl's face and whispered, "I still remember." And with that she sped off once again.

Abby groaned. She hated cat and mouse games, but this time, Cree was seriously getting on her nerves. She cracked out her Walkie-Talkie and arranged for backup: "Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 6, and Numbuh 2, give me some backup. Cree's heading down Sanction Ave. and will be arriving at 5th any moment now."

"Roger that, Numbuh 5. Will do. Just lead her on down. We'll send in the RABBIT for reinforcement in the crosswalk."

"Affirmative, Over and Out."

Abby raced down the street in full gear, catching Cree off guard in the air with her gumball blaster. Cree stumbled a bit, but didn't lose her balance on her BRA jets. Numbuh 3 came just in time with the reinforcements making Cree slam right into the rabbit's legs. The others came and tied her up quickly.

"Here you go ma'am. One tied teenager, just like you asked for," said a slightly chubby 10 year old boy with aviator's goggles and an oddly shaped brim hat. His name was Tommy Gilligan. "And might I mention she's looking ravishing today. I can see the definite resemblance."

Abby smirked. The boy always had his way with those comments. "Tommy, tell Numbuhs 4 and 6 to make sure she's rounded up well and put her in my room. Numbuh 5 needs to speak with this villain personally."

* * *

"Give it back, Cree." 

Cree smiled innocently. "Give what back?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Cree stopped to think, "No, in fact I don't."

Abigail got really mad. She hated it when Cree played games with her. "God Dammit Cree! Give me back the glasses!"

"Oh," chuckled Cree, "you mean these?" She dangled the pair upon her head, just where Abigail couldn't reach. "You really want them. Don't ya? Wanna find your little, Nigie?"

Abigail steamed, but upon being angered by Cree she had forgotten to completely watch her, and thus being said, Cree broke free from the rope strands. "Can't catch me now, Crabigail!"

Abby sighed, "I was so expecting that. Amateur." Abby cocked her gun and aimed it at Cree's delicate and perfect hair and fired. You could hear the screams all the way to San Francisco.

"Crabigail! My hair!"

"Now," taunted Abigail. "In my hand, I have KND gum remover. You give back the glasses, and I'll give you the antidote."

Cree grumbled, "Fine, fine, you can have it. Just give me the remover!"

"Nuh-uh. The glasses, please." The forlorn teen unwillingly gave back the glasses, and Numbuh 5 rested them atop her head, underneath her hat. "Now, go outside."

"But you said!"

"I still have the remover, remember?"

Again, Cree muttered in disgust. She complied and went outside.

"You know, I feel so cruel, that I could just leave you there!" mocked Abby, "but since I'm not a bullying teen, like you are, I'll give it to you. Catch!" Abby threw it out the window and into Cree's hands, locking the window to her bedroom. She heard her sister scream something like, "I'll get the glasses back, you little KNDork!"

Abby relaxed. She really hated Cree. She knew exactly how much Abby loved those glasses. Hell, she even spoke in the first person, she wanted them so bad. But more importantly, Abby was mad at herself. She was the one who got the glasses into this mess, and she desperately needed to get the owner out. How could she let the glasses go like that? Did she really trust Cree for that second? Abigail calmed herself down, ready to file that mission report into the privates. Of course, it was not a documented mission, but simply a protocol to protect the rights of kids everywhere, including the ones that weren't there.

* * *

She walked downstairs and was greeted by her team. She looked around the room and saw people that were just like her: All misfit kids, just trying to look out for each other in the world. She eyed Tommy Gilligan, her second in command and technological specialist. His brother had gone for training in the KND, but went missing after the first week. Supposedly, he had never even arrived at the Arctic training base. Next was Kuki Sanban, she was the second oldest in the group after Abigail. Kuki had been a practically lifelong friend of Abigail's and a very trustworthy girl. Granted, she doesn't really think when called for, but when ever you needed a day of cheering up, Kuki's the one to go to. Then there was Mushi, Kuki's sister. Mushi had this bad streak about her. Someday, she just might grow up to be a little like Cree and Chad. Abby had put her on the decommissioning watch list, without Mushi's knowledge of course. What more damage would happen if she did know? And then there was the youngest and newest member of the team, Joey Beetles. Like Tommy, his brother disappeared before he got to the base. Their family had just moved from Australia because their dad had to transfer locations due to his job. Rumor said that the Beetles brother simply got lost and never came back. Those parks were really huge. But Numbuh 5 shrugged that off. A lot of kids went missing that week. Many of whom had been her neighbors. But that was a different matter. Now, she had a team to attend to. 

"Okay, team. We have successfully recovered the stolen article teen ninja Cree Lincoln, ex-Numbuh 11 and traitor to the KND had acquired."

Cheers rang through the room. "But Numbuh 5" asked Mushi, "what were those stolen articles anyways?"

Kuki stiffened up and attempted to pardon her sister, but Abby played it cool and simply replied, "Those stolen articles were of important value to a top member of the KND and thus classified to prevent any further leakage of its whereabouts." Kuki relaxed again. She herself knew very little about what Numbuh 5 had recovered, but knew Abby enough to respect her wishes about the article.

"You are all dismissed for the night. There are no more missions." And with just that, the leader retreated to the solace of her room.

* * *

**So yeah. That's it. Pretty predictable if I do say so myself. Please Review. It helps the motivation of the story.**


End file.
